inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 349
The Swarm of Corpses is the 349th chapter of the InuYasha manga. Summary *Kagura comes to believe that the temple has nothing to do with Naraku or the Infant. *Goryōmaru eerily grabs Kagome as Kagura is about to attack him. Synopsis *Based on their rotted and decrepit appearance, Miroku asks if these demons are already dead, and Inuyasha says they must be because they don't smell alive. The hanyō destroys a handful of them with the Windscar, but whatever limbs/parts of the corpses that remain continue to attack persistently, just like zombies. Miroku says there's a way to get rid of the demons permanently; open the Kazaana. On cue, the Saimyōshō appear from the skies. Kagome says that must mean the demons are being manipulated by Kagura's dance of the dead. * Kagura is levitating on her feather outside the castle walls. "Let's see if Naraku's heart is really here." Kagura takes out the shard of Crystallized demonic energy from Gakusanjin, but they do not react. She recalls how Naraku gave the Nulling stone to The Infant in order to hide his heart and how the crystals can detect the stone itself. Meanwhile, Goryōmaru is struggling inside the temple. He's run out of strength, saying he used up all his killing-light in order to replenish the Goryō urns for the children. He no longer has the power to fight. *Sango and Miroku are using their weapons to cut up the demons, but the enemy just keeps getting up again. Sango says the only way they'll stay down permanently is if they get their master. Inuyasha leaps over the castle walls toward Kagura's scent. He confusedly wonders to himself: "If Kagura is attacking this place, does that mean that Goryōmaru isn't one of Naraku's minions?!" The children run into Goryōmaru's room and take the urns, helping the group slay the demon zombies with killing-light. *Inuyasha confronts Kagura, and she curiously asks him what his interest is in the temple. Inuyasha demands to know if Goryōmaru is Naraku's enemy. Kagura doesn't even realize what he's talking about, suddenly saying: "Oh... You mean that guy." She realizes that Inuyasha and group didn't come here looking for the infant, which means there's nothing worthwhile at this temple after all. She flies away, saying she appreciates Inuyasha's help; she'll use him as a diversion. *Kagome is tending to Goryōmaru. She reaches out to touch him when she feels that the sacred jewel shard she's carrying has become broiling hot for some reason. Goryōmaru then states that he's starting to feel better, his deformed arm pulsating. Kagome deduces that the power of the jewel reinvigorated the demonic power in Goryōmaru's arm, just as it has to other demons before. *Kagura is flying away on her feather directly toward Goryōmaru. Kagome tells the orphans to get back before they get hurt when suddenly she is grabbed by the neck. She looks over her shoulder and sees Goryōmaru staring at her ominously. Characters in Order of Appearance Category:Chapters